


Inappropriate

by noisey_burlesque_peach



Series: Dad Spencer Reid [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, Episode: s03e14 Damaged, F/M, First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Pining Aaron Hotchner, Rejection, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisey_burlesque_peach/pseuds/noisey_burlesque_peach
Summary: After the Chester Hardwick interview, Hotch and Reid find themselves in an inappropriate situation.This work is a part of the Dad Spencer Reid series, although it can be read as a standalone and it is not part of the main storyline. It takes place during "Damaged" which was before "Getting Through this Together".
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Dad Spencer Reid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730608
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Inappropriate

“That was smart to get Hardwick to focus on himself long enough for the guards to come back,” Hotch said.

“I find that I do some of my best work under intense terror,” Reid said with a little grin. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“For what?” Reid’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“I antagonized the situation.”

“No, you didn't.” 

“Well, I certainly didn't help.” Reid thought for a moment.

“ Ah... I guess you really didn't help.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, before Hotch finally spoke.

“So Haley wants me to sign the divorce papers uncontested so nobody wastes money on lawyers,” he said. 

“You don't want to.” It wasn’t a question. Spencer knew how much his boss loved his wife. He would never want to separate from her. 

“What I want I'm not gonna get.”

They were silent again for a while. They were on their way back to the motel for the night but it was still twenty minutes away. Spencer looked over at Hotch watching him drive. He did a good job hiding it, but Spencer could tell that the man was angry. He was white-knuckling the steering wheel like it was going to fly away, and he was grinding his teeth. All Spencer could think about was kissing that anger away. 

Wait what? Since when did he want to kiss Hotch? Sure, he’d noticed his superior’s good looks before, he was a real alpha male type, the kind that made all the ladies swoon, but Spencer had never been into guys like that. 

He had never been into guys at all, that was until he met Derek Morgan. But he had thought his silly crush on Morgan was just that, a silly crush fueled by jealousy of the other man’s physique and charm. Now he was attracted to another man?

To be fair, Spencer hadn’t had much experience with either sex. There had been a total of three women, one of which was his daughter’s dead mother. There was also that kiss with Lila Archer, and the awkward date with JJ, but he didn’t count those as nothing had come of them. 

So yeah, feelings were new to him altogether, but feelings for men were even more so. Not to mention that his feelings right now were that he wanted to kiss his boss who was ten years older than him. Reid had tried looking at it from a psychological point of view, but that just brought up some issues he was not yet ready to face, specifically issues revolving around his father. 

Had Reid wanted to kiss Hotch before the interview? He honestly couldn’t remember if he did. Well, that was not entirely true. He remembered every thought he ever had, but just because the thought wasn’t there doesn’t mean the desire wasn’t. 

Maybe it was just the adrenaline. Maybe the thrill of being caged in with a serial killer threatening his and Hotch’s lives just got him hot and bothered. How would he know if all of this was temporary? All he knew was that in this moment he really wanted to kiss Hotch, like really really wanted to kiss him. And do other things to him. Naked things.

“Spencer, are you alright?” Hotch asked. Reid must have zoned out, because he hadn’t noticed that they were now parked in the hotel parking lot and Hotch was staring at him,

“Huh?” was all he could say because the way Hotch said his first name was dizzying. God, when did they get so close together? Spencer could feel Hotch’s breath passing over his lips, they were that close. 

“You seem distracted, is something wrong?” Spencer shook his head slowly. He felt like the air around him had turned to molasses, making his every movement slower. 

“Aaron,” he breathed. And then they were kissing. It was fast and intense, like it was a competition. Spencer hadn’t been sure if Hotch would reciprocate but now he was giving just as good as he was getting. Spencer grabbed at Hotch’s tie, effectively keeping him in place against him. Hotch balled his fists in Spencer’s hair, pulling in a way that drove him mad. 

Hotch had wanted this for so long, had wanted Reid for so long. He knew it was wrong, knew that he was a married man and that Reid was his subordinate but he couldn’t stop the desire that ached in every bone. He wasn’t exactly closeted, but his bisexuality was never something he talked about since he was happily married. Or well, he used to be happily married. Now his marriage was over, it was ruined, and he was going to ruin Spencer. He was going to do him so good that the younger man would never be satisfied with anyone else. He would never want anyone else. He would never leave Aaron. 

Hotch grabbed Reid by his thighs and hauled him into his lap, not caring that the steering wheel was pressed into the other man’s back and that it must have been painful. Apparently Spencer didn’t care either, because he just went back to kissing Hotch like his life depended on it. 

Maybe this is why Hotch ruined his marriage. The thought of going to work everyday, going to see Reid was becoming more exciting than getting to go home at the end of the day. He loved Haley, he truly did, and she was not dumb, but she could never keep up with Hotch the way Reid could. Hotch craved those intellectually stimulating conversations he had with Spencer, the ones he couldn’t get at home. He was an addict, always jonesing for his next fix of the young man. 

If Hotch was being honest, ever since the baby was born, he and Haley had been having much less sex than they used to. He didn’t fault her for that, not at all. In fact, it was almost worse the few times they did sleep with each other, because the whole time he thought of nothing but Reid. It filled him with guilt after he finished and realized that he had been fantasizing about his subordinate while having sex with his wife. 

Oh god, Reid was his subordinate. This was a serious abuse of power on Aaron’s end. If he wasn’t careful one or both of them could be transferred, or worse, fired. And Reid was just a kid who had just almost been attacked by a serial killer. What if this was all just adrenaline and the younger man regretted it later? Hotch wasn’t sure he could live with that. 

He pulled away as if he had been burned, putting as much distance between him and the man seated in his lap as he could. 

“Aaron?” Reid squeaked.

“I’m sorry, this is completely inappropriate,” Hotch said. 

“I don’t care. I want you,” Reid said, rolling his hips down. His erection brushed against Hotch’s, which temporarily made Hotch reconsider. 

“Reid, please get off of me,” Hotch grunted. Reluctantly, Spencer shuffled back into his own seat, avoiding eye contact with his superior. 

“I shouldn’t have let this go this far. I understand if you want to report me,” Hotch said. 

“I kissed you first Hotch, I’m not going to report you,” Spencer said coldly. 

“Well regardless I think it would be best if we went back to our rooms and didn’t mention this again.”

Reid didn’t answer, he just stormed off toward his room, grateful that they didn’t have to share. Hotch let his head fall against the steering wheel, simultaneously mad at himself that he allowed Reid to kiss him, and that he stopped him from going all the way. 

Back in his room, Spencer barely remembered to lock the door before pushing his pants down his legs and flopping back on the bed to finish himself off. He finished within minutes, but was somehow even less satisfied than before. Before he realized what he was doing, he had dialed a number in his phone and pressed call.

“Morgan,” came the voice on the other side. 

“I fucked up,” Spencer said. In truth, he knew there was nothing that he or Morgan could do, he just needed a friend to talk to at that moment. 

“Spencer, are you alright?” Derek asked, sounding concerned, and yeah, Spencer realized that he probably should have specified that he wasn’t in any danger.

“Yes, I’m safe in my hotel room, I just did something very dumb. Do you have time to talk?”

“Yeah, of course, what happened?”

“Promise me you won’t judge me too hard?”

“I promise kid, just tell me what you did.” Spencer took a deep breath.

“I kissed Hotch.” Morgan was silent which was incredibly unnerving. “Derek, did you hear me?”

“Are you pulling my leg?” Morgan asked.

“No, it’s true. I kissed Hotch.”

“Did he kiss back?”

“Yes, he pulled me into his lap.” Spencer wiped his hand over his face. “He stopped me because it was unprofessional. How could I be so stupid?”

“You’re not stupid Spencer,” Derek said, his tone harsher than Spencer was used to. He must’ve realized because then he said “do you have feelings for him?”

“I don’t know,” Spencer groaned. “I think it may have been the adrenaline.”

“Adrenaline?”

“Oh yeah, Chester Hardwick threatened to kill us, but it was nothing really.”

“Ok, I’m not even going to get into that. Did Hotch say anything about the fraternization policy?”

“He said that he understood if I wanted to report him. I told him I wouldn’t and he said we shouldn’t mention it again. I don’t think he plans on writing me up.”

“Bossman wouldn’t do that, especially if he kissed back. Look Spencer, it’s gonna be a little awkward, but you two will get past it.”

“You really think so?” Spencer asked.

“I know so. Now try to relax, you have a big drive ahead of you tomorrow. Let’s get drinks and talk about this more on friday, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks Derek.”

“Anytime pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked that! The first chapter of the honeymoon fic should be coming out within a week!


End file.
